


【影日】冬日流水账

by YunQGM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunQGM/pseuds/YunQGM
Summary: ==前些天在微博看到，说训练服下面穿不穿打底是分人的，就当他们穿吧！而且冬天呢，注意保暖！==因为山口提前说了要请大家吃肉包，所以早上上学的时候， 翔阳干脆把脚踏车停在坂之下商店了。吃完肉包之后，再骑脚踏车回家。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	【影日】冬日流水账

“谢谢前辈的指导！”一年级生严肃认真地弯腰应到，抬起头时眼里装满了星星，那是名为欣喜与崇拜的情绪。不愧是在入部申请上写着“因为看了影山前辈的比赛，所以想来乌野高中”的直球选手，能把影山面无表情直言不讳的纠错当作嘉奖。月岛眼神都没飘来一瞬，显然已经懒得吐槽了。山口作为队长，乐见队内氛围“融洽”。只有日向盯着小学弟暗自诽腹，还真有人能受得了影山这脾气啊，一边无意识地转着手里的排球。

训练结束后，山口组织大家收拾器械和杂物。影山和日向一人一边拆下来一张球网，平摊在地板上，日向按住一侧，影山从另一侧卷过来。日向蹲在原地不动的间隙，收拾水壶的一、二年级生围过来，叽叽喳喳地跟他说话。影山卷到头后，日向松开按着的手，影山一个人抱着球网放进杂物间。影山刚一出杂物间，就听到日向在喊他。  
“影山，你还记得去年文化祭最后一天嘛？”  
影山走到体育馆窗下，弯腰捡放在那里的护膝，直起身的时候答道“不记得了。”  
窗外天已经暗下来，最需要太阳的冬天，太阳却下山得越早。倒不如说，因为太阳下山得早，所以这个季节才是冬天。  
“什么嘛。我们不是还拿到了篮球社的奖品吗，你怎么就不记得了。”日向在一堆学弟的包围中站起来，一边走向影山一边手舞足蹈地形容，试图让影山想起来。  
“还没收拾好的抓紧哦。”山口的声音从杂物间方向传来，小学弟们手里还抱着水壶，赶紧站起来小跑向杂物间 。

锁好门后，山口把钥匙交给翔阳。大家一起走去坂之下商店。山口走在最前方，今天是要请大家吃坂之下的肉包。月岛走在山口旁边，还是那副嫌弃的表情。影山和日向并排着走在队伍中间。刚才收拾水壶的几个小学弟走在他们后面。日向边走边回头跟他们说话，说的还是刚才被打断的文化祭。大约是回头说话太别扭了，日向干脆把身子转过去跟学弟们说话，倒退着走路。  
“呆子，好好走路。”影山拽了拽日向的围巾。  
“你帮我看一下路嘛，我就说完了。”但影山才不是会被言语讨好的人呢，他拽得更用力了。幸好日向是个诚实的人，三言两语就把话说完了。  
“好啦好啦，我说完了。你快松手，不然我要转不回去了。”影山这才松手。  
日向转过去后，笑嘻嘻地凑到影山旁边，“影山君，干嘛拽着我的围巾不放呀？”  
影山瞥了他一眼，没有搭话。日向收起调笑的样子，开心地说道，“这是妈妈给我织的，小夏也有一条，不过小夏的是粉色的。特别保暖，特别舒服。”说完，拽起围巾的一头，在影山的脸上蹭了蹭。影山被蹭了蹭，往旁边侧了一小步。“影山君这么怕痒吗？”日向兴奋地又蹭了几下影山的脸。影山躲了几下，发现躲不开，耳朵都红了。队伍最前方的山口一副习以为常的表情回过头，同情地看了一眼日向。就见影山不躲了，伸手抓住日向的头，使劲搓。形势逆转，这下变成日向讨饶了，“我错了我错了。对不起，影山大人。”山口带着我就知道会变成这样的表情转过头去，月岛默默地往旁边走了一点，大概是想表明不认识这两个人吧，学弟们或憋笑或小小声地笑。闹哄哄的氛围把每个人都烘得暖洋洋的。  
影山搓够本后，把脸转向路旁，继续往前走。日向随手理了理自己的头发，疑惑地看向影山。“别这么小气嘛？你不是已经报仇了嘛？”见影山还是不理他，日向走到了影山前方，一边倒着走，一边观察影山的表情。影山眼看就要踩到日向了，拽着日向的袖子，把他拽回旁边。“好好走路，日向呆子。”听到影山骂他，日向嘿嘿地笑了，乖乖地走路。  
吃完包子之后，大家各自回家。

影山睡前坐在床上把排球日记看了一遍，正要熄灯睡觉，看到了挂在房门后的围巾。他大步跨下床，走了两步，突然意识到自己在做什么，有点懊恼地站在原地。  
日向家里，妈妈正在教小夏怎么围围巾比较好看，日向在旁边有模有样地学着。“哥哥？”小夏疑惑地看着自己的哥哥突然傻笑起来。

夜晚，太阳不再是主宰者，但梦与现实似乎是相反的。  
这球手感很好，影山精准地把球传给后场，现在是最佳的进攻时机。  
乌鸦群起飞，最小却最凶悍的那只，冲破了敌人的防御，挥出一记绝妙的打手出界。  
球落到地板上，弹起。影山转过头，记分牌已经从31：30跳为32：30。  
这只是32分中的1分，也是乌野春高夺冠路上的最后一分。  
饶是一贯面上淡定的影山，也表露出了明显的喜悦。  
转过身来，（小）影山已经站在了家门口。温暖的大手摸了摸他的头顶，他回过头，仰起脸给了爷爷一个大大的笑容。爷爷对他点点头，他开心地跑进家里。  
一阵穿堂风吹起他的发丝、衣服，却没有人跟着他进来。他就这么一直往前走，走过商店街，踩过小石路，尽头是他的房间。  
没有门，但直到他走进去，他才看见了自己的房间里，有闯入者。  
两个日向正亲作一团，见有人走近，年长一些的那个用眼神勾了影山一眼，年幼一些的仿佛没有发现，乖乖地被捧着头。影山有一瞬间觉得自己才是闯入者。但他不管不顾地走上前，握住了年长日向的手腕，打断了旖旎的场面。年幼日向不明所以地看着影山，随即露出了天真无邪的笑容。影山难以招架般地移开目光，窗户玻璃模糊地透出室内的场景，影山能看到自己高大的身影几乎挡住了日向。他有点心烦意乱，不知道如何是好。被抓住的日向似乎看出了他的心思，低下头，用舌头舔他抓住自己的手，一会用嘴唇吮吸，一会将舌头伸进指缝。影山觉得自己的呼吸要停止了，血液都涌到腹部，又热又硬。他猛地松开手，不可置信看着日向，又似乎觉得没有那里不对。日向又舔了舔被影山抓过的手腕，这才慢悠悠地抬头，睫毛一扇，拂过影山的心脏。而旁边的年幼日向，始终以无邪的笑容看着影山。再一眨眼，只剩下一个日向了，看着他，用口型一字一句地喊了他的名字——影山君。

睁开眼时，谁都不在，只有细碎的晨光透过窗帘打量着室内。  
尽管身上出了不少汗，影山也没有立马起床。他弓起腿，手往下探，摸到一片粘腻。  
洗完澡再去跑步，回来还要洗澡，也太麻烦了，影山在心里盘算到。  
只能洗个澡直接去学校了，影山动作不停地想到，即使在梦里也要给别人添麻烦。  
那个白痴、呆子。  
梦里的躁动再次涌上心头。

因为没有按惯例先去晨跑，而是直接来了学校，影山到达体育馆门口时，只有他一个。山口昨天把钥匙交给日向了，日向还没来，他进不去体育馆和部活室。于是，他只能在原地自主练习。  
过了一会，他听到脚步声，但应该不是日向。  
“影山前辈，早上好！”果然，不是日向，是一年级的小学弟。  
“早上好。”影山淡淡地回应。  
一阵沉默后，影山觉得自己作为学长是不是应该亲切一点。  
“需要拖球吗？”  
“不...不用了。”小学弟有点紧张又有点害羞地摆手拒绝了。  
影山点了点头，继续自主练习。  
半晌，小学弟鼓起勇气问他“影山前辈，我能问你个问题吗？”说完，又赶忙补了一句，“如果打扰您练习，不回答也可以的！”  
“你问吧？”影山接住球，认真地看着小学弟。  
影山原以为小学弟要问排球技术方面的问题，出乎意料的是，小学弟问他“影山前辈会一直打排球吗？”。  
影山只是点点头。  
“那日向前辈呢？”  
“你觉得呢？”影山没有回答。  
“我听说日向前辈会去巴西打沙滩排球。”小学弟突然红着脸弯腰道歉，“对不起，我不是有意偷听的，乌养教练跟日向前辈说的时候，我正好在器材室里。我已经向他们道歉过了。”  
影山没有理会小学弟一大串的说辞，他只是耐心地等小学弟说完话，认真又一字一句地回答他“日向会回日本来打室内排球的。”  
“哦。”也许是影山严肃的表情让他有点发愣，小学弟微微张开嘴，想说什么，却最终什么也没有说并深深地鞠了个躬，“谢谢前辈。”  
影山点点头继续自己的练习。  
“你们俩来得好早呀！”吵死人的家伙来了。  
“太慢了。” 影山接住球，去拎放在旁边的背包。  
“我这不是已经来了嘛。春田，接着钥匙。”日向把部活更衣室的钥匙丢向小学弟，“Nice Receive！”  
小学弟春田正要转身上楼去开门，听见影山问日向，“他问你，会一直打排球吗？”见日向看过来，他有点急促地点了点头。  
“会呀！我要打败这位国王大人！”日向笑着答道。  
“快去开门。”影山催促着。  
“知道啦。”日向走向体育馆的门口，影山跟在他身后。  
日向费了点时间才把钥匙对准锁孔，影山在等待的间隙摸了摸他橘色的小卷毛。  
日向一边转动钥匙一边仰头问，“你来多久了？”  
“没多久。”  
两个人一左一右地推开体育馆的大门，室内闷浊的空气散出来，让人不禁闭嘴屏住呼吸。

打开门后，两人去更衣室换训练服。小学弟春田已经换好衣服了，更衣室里只有影山和日向两人。时值冬日，尽管是在室内，脱掉衣服依然能感受到寒气在毫不客气地掠夺体温。两个人背对着背换衣服，彼此就是这陋室里唯一的热源。没有人说话，但是俩人心里都有鬼，拉链的声音、搭扣的声音、手碰到柜门的声音异常清晰，甚至喘息声都清晰可闻。日向把脱下来的衣服慢慢地叠好，逐一放进柜子里，再套上训练服。跟他的慢条斯理不同，影山今天异常迅速地换好了衣服出去了。“急什么…”日向在心里吐槽影山，随后加快了速度。因为一直没有回头，所以日向错过了影山泛红的耳廓。

草长莺飞，樱花开落，离歌再起，体育馆里的五人合照是高中时光留给大家最后的纪念。谷地闪着泪光跟大家道谢和告别，“我会把合照当作壁纸，每天想念大家的！”月岛看起来很想吐槽什么，大概是念在最后一天的份上，屈尊闭嘴了。日向将合照设为壁纸后，关切地要帮影山把合照设为壁纸，“国王大人也一起嘛，我们不是队友吗！”话毕就要去抢影山的移动电话，影山自然不会乖乖听话。于是，一场以影山手机为目标的争夺战开始了。“你们都是小学生吗？”月岛最终还是完美地践行了自己的人设。“不愧是影山和日向，大概只有三岁。你说是吧，阿萤”山口觉得自己作为队长是时候功成身退的。谷地才酝酿的眼泪在阳光下闪闪发光，是喜悦的结晶。争夺战的最后，以月岛的偷鸡胜利结束。月岛点开影山的手机，给大家看，“壁纸不就是刚才的合照吗？”影山瞪了日向一眼，拿回手机。“那你躲什么嘛？”随着体育馆的灯光熄灭，美好的高中生活落幕了。

日向离开的第一个元旦，影山比日本时间早了十二个小时收到日向的“元旦快乐”。日向絮絮叨叨地跟影山讲巴西是怎么过元旦的，自己是怎么过元旦的，末了还提醒影山记得跟大家一起去神社参拜。但影山最终也没有去，像往年一样，也没有回复日向。  
新年的第四天，影山被妈妈拜托去跑腿。回家路上，影山一如既往地搞不清方向，但牵引的线即使缠作一团，也始终只有两端。他意外地发现，自己走到了神社脚下。他自己也不清楚自己抱着怎样的心态走了进去。站在神龛前，他发现自己没有什么需要祈求的。“帮那个呆子求一下神明保佑吧”影山略带不爽地想。回到山脚下，他拍了一张照片，点开日向的对话框，只有日向絮絮叨叨的一大团气泡。他选择了刚拍的图片，思考片刻，还是取消了。  
“元旦快乐，呆子。”  
#发送#

**Author's Note:**

> ==前些天在微博看到，说训练服下面穿不穿打底是分人的，就当他们穿吧！而且冬天呢，注意保暖！  
> ==因为山口提前说了要请大家吃肉包，所以早上上学的时候， 翔阳干脆把脚踏车停在坂之下商店了。吃完肉包之后，再骑脚踏车回家。


End file.
